Long Lost Sky Cousin
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: SPR team was like a family to her, so it never crossed her mind that someday a relative would come knocking her door and introduced himself as her cousin. Sharp intuition or not she also never dreamed that her cousin would come in a black limo, and dressed like a mafia boss.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but Ghost Hunt is one of my old favorite series... and Mai's latent physic ability reminded me a lot of Hyper Intuition, the spirit guide and so on... she also easily looks related to Tsuna LOL and I think... Why not?**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, means both series aren't** **mine DX**

* * *

 **Sky-like Cousin**

Mai was an orphan, and both of her parents had no one else left either so she was on her own. Plain and simple, and in spite of what other people said she was never sorry for herself. She was luckier than most orphan, she had enough to support herself and everyone around her loved and support her. So she was content with herself, although she hoped her boss could be less condescending to her. Could he at least not insulted his intelligence at least once a day? That aside, she had nothing she was not satisfied with.

SPR team was like a family to her, so it never crossed her mind that someday a relative would come knocking her door and introduced himself as her cousin. Sharp intuition or not she also never dreamed that her cousin would come in a black limo, and dressed like a mafia boss.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and your father is my father's cousin." He was a young teen around her age, and it was not hard to see their resemblance. The same hair color, skin complexion and the shape of their face.

He smiled at her warmly, "You can call me Tsuna."

Tsuna was perhaps the kindest guy she ever known, he was almost like a saint. His kindness reminded Mai of John a little. Especially because Tsuna was very understanding that Mai was reluctant to move in with their family, apparently their family was an old and big family. They had two main residences, one in Italy and another in Namimori.

He didn't want to force Mai to part with her friends, in fact he didn't expect Mai to come with him at all. He said even though they were her family by blood, they had no right to taker her away from her current life.

"Beside… even though our family is wealthy and powerful, we put heavy responsibility and duty in every member…" Tsuna looked guilty and sad when he said this. "All I wanted when I learn of your existence is… to know whether you're happy."

Which was understandable, considering she had no parents or guardian.

"If you want… we can send you monthly allowance." Tsuna offered sincerely, and when Mai was about to open her mouth to decline he continued. "We're _very_ wealthy, monthly allowance for a high school student would hardly put a dent to our fortune, Mai-chan…"

Mai shook her head, "Iee… I mean I have a part time job and it pays really good!" She exclaimed, "I am not swimming in cash or anything but I get by with it every month!"

For some reason Mai had a feeling her cousin knew right away that she meant her pay was enough to pay rent, food and other bills but for girl's fancy need like make-up and clothes she hardly had any to splurge on those.

"I see…" Tsuna crossed his arms and somehow it reminded Mai a little of her boss. "Mai-chan… I know you're happy that you can support yourself, but as a family I want to have a part in your life at least a little so… can you at least accept the monthly allowance? It's alright if you don't want to use it… just save it for your colleague. In fact… why don't we pay them for you but you can still pay your other needs yourself." He suggested.

It was a tempting offer to Mai because she knew that while she was not as dumb as Naru said, she was not smart enough to get scholarship that would allow her to get free tuition. While her part time job paid well, it was not going to be enough for both college and daily needs.

"So… when I can meet your employer, Mai-chan?" Tsuna asked cheerfully.

She haven't say anything yet but it seemed Tsuna already knew what she was going to say. Strangely she didn't feel offended that he didn't wait for her answer like Naru did. It was very strange, since they met her intuition always said that,

He knew she knew, so it was alright.

"Uhm… I haven't tell you what my job is… "

Great, it was always awkward to explain her job to other people, even if this was her cousin.

* * *

 **This must be the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life as fanfiction writer XDDD**

 **BTW can anyone tell me why in copy-paste doc manager we get 'strike text' but it's not functioning properly in the end? What's the point of that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't believe there is anyone reading this... I mean... crossover seems to be a lonely section, which mean I have to say thanks to my loyal followers XDDD ha ha ha... the good news is, it seems by August I will upload the next chapter of Parallel Axis. Yeah, I know a very LOOONG month but that's the only reasonable timeline I can promise because I have exam by the beginning of August so it have to be AFTER.  
**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, means both series aren't** **mine DX**

* * *

 **My Boss is Unhappy~**

Oliver Davis, also known as Shibuya Kazuya was not used to be in receiving end of someone else's design. Not to mention if that someone was his assistant and research subject, Mai. The girl had the gall to arrange a meeting between him and her relative, without informing him until the last minute. Mai's excuse for that? Her cousin only had time to meet them today, and it was not like they had planned anything for today. Not to mention the request to meet them was mentioned just yesterday.

He and Lin were surprised though, because according to Mai she had no relative left. Mai corrected that she didn't know she had one until few days ago either, which was three days off she took from her job.

"I know you're an idiot." Naru scolded, "But how could you believe someone you just know few days ago that easily?" He asked, "What if this person is a…"

Mai cut him off, "Tsuna-kun is not a con-artist! Or an imposter! I know he is not lying that he is my cousin! My intuition said so!"

"Maa… maa…" John, the priest of their team tried to placate Mai.

"Beside!" Mai huffed, "He _offer_ to pay my tuition! He has a limo! His suits looks expensive! He IS definitely not going to cheat me for money!"

Naru narrowed his eyes, "There is always human trafficking…"

"NAAAAAAAAAAARRUUUU! Don't you dare to say a word to my cousin!" Mai growled warningly. "He is definitely not a criminal!" She exclaimed in frustration before walked off to the exit of their office. "I am going to pick him up from train station now." Because Mai didn't want her cousin to ride a limo to Shibuya, "While I am going please get it to your head that I am not asking you to be friends with my cousin! Just be civil and give a good enough impression so Tsuna wouldn't think I am working for a jerk even though that is the truth!" And with that she slammed the door close.

Bou-san shook his head exasperatedly, "While it's a surprise to know that Mai-chan has a long lost relative… why did you against the idea so much Naru-bou? It's not like her new cousin is going to steal Jou-chan from you."

Ayako nodded in agreement, "Mai said she was not going anywhere with her cousin..."

Masako glanced at her crush, "Why is that you're against meeting this cousin of hers, it's not a big deal right?" Even though Naru was not the most sociable person, he shouldn't be this adamant about it. After all Mai was an important member of their team, it shouldn't be that bad for their boss to indulge Mai with meeting her cousin. At least just to assure this cousin that Mai was in a good hand.

Naru gave them a cool glare, one they knew well enough was one he used to convey _'Are you guys idiot'_ from their long exposure as his comrades. "This cousin came out of nowhere, he is rich, riding a limo and dressed in expensive suits… not to mention he is my age and come to meet Mai as representative of their family." He listed on. "It's odd… if their family is wealthy and powerful, why did they send a teenager to meet Mai? Why not someone older? Old enough to act as a guardian?"

They gave him a long stare in return, then to Lin who had been very quiet since the whole ordeal began. _'On second thought, even Naru has a guardian.'_

"Okay we get your point…"

"And no matter how rich…" Naru continued, "It's uncommon for a teenager to go around in black suits and limo."

Bou-san frowned, "Now you said it… imagining a boy in black suits and limo eerily remind me of yakuza or mafia…"

"…"

"…"

"We're talking about Mai here." Ayako pointed out. "She can't be related to a criminal…"

She was a trouble magnet, but even Mai at least could boast a clean record in her ancestry, right?

* * *

 **T** **BTW This story is going to be very short, ten of SHORT chapter (by my standard) and that's it. I also skip a lot because this is experimental GH X KHR, I am testing the water because I am going to post a new long X-over for this, in which Mai is Tsuna's twin. However it will follow GH canon instead of KHR. Anyone interested on that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have anyone watch Ghost Hunt Live Action? Is it a rumor? I heard it suppose to be on release last year but no news...  
**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, means both series aren't** **mine DX**

* * *

 **Boss! Meet My Cousin!  
**

"Hello… How do you do? I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am Mai's cousin."

If there was any doubt that Mai had found a relative before, all of that doubt had flown out of the window the moment they saw her cousin. Looks wise, he was undoubtedly related to Mai. They shared the same hair color, skin, shape of face and warm demeanor. However what caught their attention the most was his eyes, it had striking color of amber.

Bou-san glanced at Lin, to be precise at his right eye that was hidden beneath his fringe. Lin also had odd colored eyes, greenish blue because of electromagnetic vision he possessed *1. However he never heard of any myth of human with amber colored eyes before. He had a suspicion that normal people wouldn't notice Sawada Tsunayoshi's odd colored eyes, he felt something tried to fool him to think of those eyes had dull brown color.

 _He is definitely not normal._

Naru pushed a thin file towards the brunette. "Here… this is detail of Mai's work in my company, her salary… job description and so on…" He said in no nonsense tone.

Sawada didn't even spare a glance at the plastic file, "Mai-chan said… she loves working here, I don't think salary or the job itself is a problem." His eyes were closed when he said this, then slowly he opened his eyes and looked straight at Naru. "However…"

Abruptly Naru who never lost his cool stood up from his seat as if something spook him. He shocked them even more when Naru as if trying to move out of Sawada Tsunayoshi's line of sight and he almost knocked his chair over before he regained his bearing.

"Naru?" Lin and Mai called him in worry.

"Naru-bou? What's wrong?" Bou-san asked.

Naru didn't answer their question, and moved back to his seat across Sawada's. They could almost see his hesitation to sit back in front of Mai's cousin, as if he was struggling to order his body to sit on a chair full of thorns. Then he looked at Sawada straight in the eye unflinchingly, as if something bad would happen if he averted his eyes.

It made Mai wary, because the last time Naru had a staring contest it was with an evil spirit and her boss did it out of curiosity. Why the hell did he stare at Tsuna now?

Tsunayoshi raised his hands in placating gesture. "Calm down Shibuya-san… sorry for startling you like that, but I didn't expect you to notice so quickly or spooked…"

Naru glared harder, "Is that so?"

Tsunayoshi then pulled a name card, and an access card. "I would like to continue our question somewhere else, if you don't mind… this is where I am staying now."

"I mind." Naru retorted coldly, ignoring the two card Tsunayoshi placed on the table.

Any lesser man would have backed off, but Sawada Tsunayoshi just laughed the rejection off, much to SPR team's shock. This guy might be even more unflappable than Yasuhara.

Tsunayoshi rose from his seat with a smile, "Then I shall be waiting at my place tonight… let's go Mai."

"Eh?" Mai stuttered, "But…"

"Excuse me?" Naru almost growled, "I believe it's still our office hour, even if she is your cousin you can't just excuse her from my office."

Tsunayoshi turned around, "We have a family matter to attend, so please excuse us." Then he gave them a deep bow before he moved so fast and the next thing they knew he was ushering Mai out of the office gently.

"But…"

"It's fine! It's fine~"

For some reason Mai didn't put up a fight and before anyone could stop them, the cousins had left the office.

Who said this cousin was not going to steal Mai from them again?

* * *

 **I have one more chapter ready for this... short chapter in unexpectedly fun to write. Although I have to practice restrain to not write over 1K words.  
I finish the first chapter of Mai is Tsuna's twin story, and it's pretty long. Code Axis power's chapter length worth. Should I post it now or wait this to finish?  
**

 **1\. Lin in Susumu no Ie is revealed possessing electromagnetic vision, which make him uncomfortable looking with both eyes. Which was why his fringe is like that LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**The reason I upload this chapter ASAP? Because it's the juicy part it my opinion XDDD  
**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, means both series aren't** **mine DX**

* * *

 **Hello again! SPR team! We're the Vongola!**

"Wow… he really did kidnap Taniyama-san." Yasu said, being unhelpful and irritating, souring their boss' mood even more. Although knowing the troll, he was doing it on purpose.

Bou-san groaned, "Shut up Shounen!" Then he turned to Naru. "By the way Naru-bou, what was that just now?" He asked, "You was… startled by something Sawada did? But I didn't notice anything… he is just sitting there…" He gestured at the sofa Sawada occupied few minutes ago.

Naru shook his head, "I am not sure…" He disliked admitting things, especially those that could be perceived as his weakness. "I am not Mai, but… when Sawada was looking at me I sense something odd?"

Lin frowned, "Is he a PK user, and he discreetly attacked you just now?"

"No… I don't feel that way…" His eyes narrowed, "In fact it's a familiar feeling I sensed from him, it reminds me when I met Mai for the first time."

Ayako crossed her arms, "Hoo… Mai was already with you before you met us, ne? Even though it's our first case together…"

Masako frowned, "What do you mean, Naru?"

Naru sighed, there was no escaping this. "The feeling that you're being judged." He stated dryly. "The first time she met me, Mai was wary… the reason I call her ESP as animal-like instinct? Because that's my first impression of her, she is like a jungle cat eyeing unwanted intruder in her territory."

"Uhm… but this is our office." Bou-san chimed in, "It's your teritorry, Naru-bou."

Naru crossed his arm, sighing. "He is similar with Mai but not quite… he is more like a lion, very comfortable with his superiority and content with observing…" He didn't understand why he likened Sawada to a lion though, "However the similarity I sensed is that… if Mai just sensed and react accordingly, Sawada… he is like trying to pry deeper. It's like he is trying to read mind…"

"Is that possible? A mind reader?" John asked curiously.

It was one of many fictional PK ability, but not proven exist yet. "I won't say it's impossible but… he is very sure of himself from the way he acted, it as if he could."

They wisely didn't look at his direction while inwardly thinking Naru had just described himself perfectly, the all-knowing narcissist with confidence and arrogance the size of Japan.

If they didn't believe Mai's relative was filthy rich before, the sight of the hotel and confirmation with the receptionist had convinced them. Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel was the most luxurious hotel in the area, normal people could only look upon. Normal suit in this hotel already cost eighty thousands yen per night, but the one Sawada Tsunayoshi rented for the night according to their receptionist was Special Suit Room that located on the top floor. Since they already had the access card they were free to go in, and in spite of John's fretting about entering without permission Naru used the access card and entered the room without hesitation.

Sawada did give them the card, which was weird but could be accepted as permission to enter as they please. Naru didn't really care whether that bastard permit them to enter his room or not but he was more worried for Mai. The idiot naively followed her cousin to a hotel for God's sake! Relative or not Sawada was a guy!

They found Mai relatively quick inside that luxurious suite.

Naru couldn't believe the idiot was watching TV blissfully, enjoying the luxury of 60 inch flat screen on the living room. Surprisingly she was not holding a bag of popcorn in hand but a white stripped vest, which no doubt was made of silk. She also had a sewing kit on the table that from its state was just used.

"Yo! Naru, minnaaa…" Mai called them cheerfully as she tidied up the sewing kit. "What takes you guys for so long?" She asked them innocently as if she had not scared them to death with the abrupt leave this afternoon.

Naru was about to open his mouth to retort but Mai was quicker. She skipped to the kitchen and returned with a tea set and set it down on the table. "Here is your tea…"

In that moment all SPR members except thought, _'So she has arrived to a conclusion that every Naru-related problem could be solved with tea…'_ They couldn't really blame her considering her role in their team aside from acting as Naru's assistant and dream seer was brewing tea.

"Tsuna-kun is so nice you know! When I mentioned that you are a tea-addict, he right away ordered staff hotel to bring us supply of high grade tea imported from England and India!" Mai gushed, laughing cheerfully. "So… say thank you to him once he is out of shower, alright?"

SPR team inched away from their leader, sensing his darkening aura. "First of all… I don't need tea from that guy, second… do you ever stop chattering and think then for a second about the situation you're in?" Mai had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him, a pretty impressive imitation of Naru himself when asked something stupid. "You… " Naru resisted his urge to point his finger at her, "Left our office at working hour with a guy you just met few days ago, and followed him to a _hotel_!" He spat the last part.

Mai crossed her arms, "There is nothing wrong with going with my cousin, and whether you need the tea or not Tsuna has went out his way to provide good tea for you! Just accept it as his peace offering or something if he offend you somehow, and I expect basic courtesy from you at least in return!"

"Hn."

Naru almost jumped when Mai was dangerously close to shove the fragrant cup of tea to his face. "Drink! I take my time to make it for you!"

He reluctantly accepted the cup and took a sip, it tasted good as usual and even better. However it also tasted sour in his mind for some reason, especially because this tea was bought by Sawada _for_ Mai.

"Wow!" Followed by clapping.

A joyful voice startled them, and they expected it was Yasu- the only one who troll people even when the boss was angry- the bespectacled student was shaking his head and pointed at another direction. The one who was clapping was a Japanese with tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair. While he was pretty good looking, he didn't really stand out in looks like Naru. He looked around Naru's age, tall and lanky. The teen also had a bottle of milk on one hand and on his back was…

 **!**

Was that a freaking katana?!

"Ah… Yamamoto-kun!" Mai called the grinning teen. "I almost forgot you're there, you're very quiet!" Then their resident trouble magnet without hesitation approached the teen who was carrying a katana on his back.

Yamamoto just laughed, "It's fine Mai-chan, I get to watch something amusing! You're really Tsuna's cousin, you gather the most interesting guys around you!"

"Mai!" Naru hissed in warning.

Animal like self-preservation?! Did she even notice the guy had a katana on his back?!

Bou-san stepped forward warily, "Uhm… I'm sorry, but is that a katana you're carrying?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah~ it's a family heirloom."

The boy looked even more carefree than Yasu but for some reason unlike their resident detective they had a feeling this guy was _not_ joking at all.

"Don't worry." Yamamoto beamed, "I am not going to draw my sword on anyone here!"

Yasuhara adjusted his glassed and voiced their thought out loud, "Uhm… is that supposed to assure us of our safety?" So that thing was used and not just some sort of collection? It looked authentic and too real to be passed as a toy.

Yamato just laughed before he hung his katana on standing hanger nearby, "There…"

It was a surreal sight to see a katana, an authentic looking one hanging there. "Uhm…"

"Ah… you're here…"

As one their attention was drawn towards the newcomer who just came in from another room, most likely the master room. It was Tsuna and unlike the hoodie he wore before, now he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. Mai cheerfully approached him and handed him the vest, saying she finished fixing the button for him.

Naru narrowed his eyes, for some reason he just didn't like Sawada. While he didn't like people easily like Mai, he didn't dislike as easily either because of his detached personality. However Sawada's presence for some reason just rubbed him wrong.

"Are you hungry Mai-chan? It's almost dinner time, would you like to call room service?" Sawada asked with a warm smile to Mai, who blushed happily, "You're free to order anything for you and your friend."

"Really?" Mai clutched Sawada's arm affectionately. "Thank you Tsuna-kun!"

Chuu~

Then much to their shock, especially Naru's, Mai kissed Sawada's cheek before she skipped towards the phone that located on the corner of living room.

Lin looked down, eyeing the boiling cup of tea Naru was holding. "Naru… your PK, it's leaking!" He hissed in warning.

Naru didn't even notice Lin's frantic warning or the boiling tea that had spilled to expensive carpet beneath his feet. Sawada had the gall to laugh at his direction, and for some reason Naru had a feeling even though he didn't understand he was so pissed, Sawada understood very well and was enjoying it.

It was official, he _hated_ Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **I have finished 2 chapters worth of Twin fic I promised... but I wonder... I realize for once I focus more on Ghost hunt chara in this fic, which is a good change in my book because I have lots of KHR focused story so...  
In my humble opinion, it's as good as POAST... if you like GH as much as KHR. After all it would take a long while in 'my head' for this fic to get to KHR side.  
**

 **Here is a summary:**

My name is Sawada Mai, the younger twin sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have brother complex, but it's justified when you have the most wonderful brother in the world. Unfortunately now we're separated by continent, he is in Italy and ruling our famiglia as Neo Primo while I am living ordinary life as Japanese high school student. An ordinary life until I stumbled upon a narcissist boy with ego the size of Japan and most likely distantly related with my home tutor. Sorry, Onii-chan but I am starting a career as a Ghost Hunter!

 **Which is a cute version I think up...OR the somber version.  
**

For my sake, my older twin took the mantle of Vongola Neo Primo and start a revolution to change the dark world of mafia. While I had to do my best to keep my head down in Japan, living normal life of a high school student, until I stumbled upon different kind of dark side of the world. The world of supernatural, psychic, and Ghost Hunter **.**

 **In my opinion half of story's life blood is from summary because it tells a lot about what we can expect inside the package XD  
Nevertheless to say, I am not a believer of 'Better than it sounds' in summary OR 'Bad summary because author is suck at it' excuse. **


End file.
